


"Accidently" in love

by Xila51



Series: Hogwart boys [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, Crushes, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Happy Ending, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Potions, Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Romance, Running Away, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila51/pseuds/Xila51
Summary: Taehyun was having just a normal morning, eating breakfast and basking in the presence of his hidden crush- his best friend beomgyu. A mischievous plan and a pumpkin juice later, he now has a clingy and flirtatious friend. How will his heart possibly survive?Basically, beomgyu accidentally drinks amortentia and the first person he sees is taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Hogwart boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	"Accidently" in love

**Author's Note:**

> Bts and txt's houses:
> 
> Hufflepuff= hueningkai, taehyung, hoseok, soobin  
> Ravenclaw= namjoon, taehyun  
> Gryffindor= jungkook, jin, beomgyu  
> Slytherin= yeonjun, yoongi, jimin

Summary:

Taehyun was having just a normal morning, eating breakfast and basking in the presence of his hidden crush- his best friend beomgyu. A mischievous plan and a pumpkin juice later, he now has a clingy and flirtatious friend. How will his heart possibly survive? 

Basically, beomgyu accidentally drinks amortentia and the first person he sees is taehyun.

  
  
  


Yoongis pov: 

"Ugh aren't you just tired of seeing the two of them dance around each other?"

"No I'm not." 

"Well I am."

"Jimin-ah, Youre not planning something are you?"

"Haha maybe?"

Yoongi sighed as he lifted his spoon to his mouth and gulping the hot soup. Deja vu, he thinks. Last year, soobin ended up accidently drinking polyjuice and the scenario extended with the younger kids trying to prank them back. He can't help but think something will go wrong this time.

He wants to help his thickheaded ravenclaw and patient gryffindor friend out too but he knows everything works out in its own time. He kinda enjoys watching how oblivious namjoon is towards jin hyung, even if their romance journey really comes for his patience. He can't believe the ravenclaw is still oblivious after almost 2 years. 

_ Hah. Poor jin.  _

A rumble of thunder interrupts his thoughts, lightning flashing menacingly through the windows. 

_ How ominous.  _

Jimin sits next to him taping his fingers excitedly. The shorter slytherin shifts and retrieves a tiny vial from his robes. 

"Look!" Yoongi squints at the vial and is immediately mesmerized at the swirling of the pink shimmering fluid. Jimin uncaps the vial and pushes it towards his nose. A waft of fresh grass and honey dew drifts towards him.

"This..this smells like you. Wait this is amortentia isn't it?" Yoongi’s eyes are blown wide and his mouth agape from shock. "What are you going to do with it? No, you’re not using it!" He attempts to grab at it but jimin is faster and caps it before hiding it in his sleeves. 

"I'm serious, honey. We really should let them go at their own pace." his voice lowers in warning as he sends his boyfriend a narrowed gaze. 

"Shh, I'm just helping. I promise!" Jimin sends him a reassuring smile and pecks him on the lips. He automatically relaxes on the kiss, savoring the familiar softness and taste of his boyfriend. His mind clouds with nothing more than the sensation of his boyfriends plump lips sweetly mouthing against his. 

He draws in a big breath when jimins lips disappear and he opens his eyes to see jimin watching him with twinkling eyes. 

"I promise, everything will work out, ok? I'm just giving them a push." Yoongi wants to retaliate but jimin presses a light kiss to the corner of his mouth shutting him up effectively. 

_ Oh well. It should all work out anyways. _

  
  
  
  


"Hyung!" Taehyun smiles at them before settling down into the chair. 

"Hey, kid" yoongi reaches forward to ruffle at taehyuns head affectionately to which the younger accepts happily. Instinctively, he cuts and plates some meat and side dishes on taehyuns plate. Maybe it's because he's quite older than them, he always feels like a paternal figure and wants to care for his friends. 

"Eat up"

"Thanks hyung" 

"Whats up?" Taehyungs voice rings loudly through the hall as he appears, dragging a drowsy gryffindor along. Said gryffindor wobbles behind him, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to sleep while walking. 

The three of them welcome the newcomers and give their greetings. The two walk around and sit beside jimin and begin to dig into breakfast and chatter quietly and affectionately. 

"Hows divintation coming along?" Yoongi asks, biting into a toast sandwich filled with jam, eggs and bacon. Hoseoks favorite breakfast recipe, he thinks. 

"Its going. Speaking of, I was actually reading the fortune ball yesterday in class and professor sybil said something good will happen soon. So I'm excited about that" 

"Hahah I don't really think you should count on that,"

"Oh no, I guarantee it will happen" jimin chuckles lightly and swirls his finger around his glass of pumpkin juice. 

"I'll make sure it will" yoongi hears him mumble. 

"Hiii" a bright voice pierces his thoughts and he looks up to see a chirpy beomgyu walking towards them. The gryffindor sets his bag down and sits besides taehyun. 

He can see taehyun relaxing a bit, settling more comfortably with beomgyus prescence. Beomgyu sits next to the ravenclaw close enough to leave no gap, a closeness normally seen as an invasion of personal space if done with anyone else. Beomgyu flutters his eyes at taehyun and smiles brightly. Obliviously, taehyun is only focused on delivering breakfast foods on beomgyu’s plate, the ravenclaw ends up missing the fond look beomgyu gives him.

It's painfully obvious of their budding relationship as well. Hopefully, it wouldn't take as long as namjoon and jins romance journey. 

"Hey beomgyu. How's your morning?" Jimin speaks up, a mischevious glint to his eyes. 

"It's good. I'm hoping it gets better by the end of it though." Beomgyu shifts his gaze to the slytherin and gives a tiny nod. 

"O-oh. Hey- do you want some juice?" This time, the slytherin returns the signal with a nod and slides his juice towards him.

"Great, thanks" beomgyu chugs the whole glass down ridiculously fast and places it down again, his eyes cast down. Abruptly, he looks at taehyun blankly. 

Sensing the stare, taehyun looks up mid-bite from his eggs and toast and watches the gray haired boys glazed over eyes and a deep smile, dimple and all. 

_ How..strange. _ Taehyun has never seen beomgyus mood change this fast. 

"Heheheh" beomgyus giggles come loud and fast, adding to the halls chatter. 

Yoongi looks up from his toast to see beomgyus next actions. The starry eyed boy drops his cutlery in favor of cupping taehyuns cheeks and leans closer to his face, leaving a mere centimeters between their noses. Beomgyu stares lovingly at taehyuns eyes, not bothered by their closelessness. Meanwhile, taehyun has grown pink with eyes blown wide and searching. The two boys stare at each other in anticipation and with hitched breaths.

"Aww your eyes are so pretty. I'm falling into them, my taehyunnie."

"Your nose is so sharp yet delicate. I can probably cut my bread with how sharp it is."

"And your mouth. I'm always amazed at how witty and intelligent you sound. And when you smile, it feels like the air is sucked out of my lungs. Ohh your lips are just so pretty too, nice and plump" Beomgyu announces shamelessly. 

  
  


_ Taehyuns lips are what? Nice and plump?  _

_ What the. Ew, beomgyu should’ve just kept that extra tid bit in his thoughts.  _

He knew beomgyu liked taehyun but he never knew the boy was that bold.  _ What has gotten into this boy?  _

Clearly, taehyun couldn't take this kind of affection, for the ravenclaw is colored a dark red and is sputtering incoherent words while struggling unsuccessfully to lean away. The more he scoots away, the more beomgyu shifts closer until their foreheads are touching and taehyun resignedly listens to sickeningly sweet compliments. The ravenclaw's eyebrows are hidden from confusion but his smile is set in a pleased position. 

Jimin snickers into his hand and watches the scene unfold. Wait...the amortentia. 

_ Uh oh. _

_ Beomgyu must've drank the juice meant for namjoon and jin! _ He whips his head towards jimin and sends him a questioning look. Hisunderstanding of the situation must've been obvious, for his boyfriend is bitting a smile away and nodding at him. 

"Hehe" 

"Aww my taehyunnie. You're red with compliments. You look pretty in red. Your lips are red too. And pretty." Beomgyu sends a puckering of lips to taehyun and licks his lips in a corny flirtatious manner. 

"Uhm..are we complimenting each other or something?"a soft voice sounds. Jungkook looks at the 4 of them weirdly, his head locked under taehyungs arm. The two of them were obviously previously occupied in a scuffle as evident with their rumpled robes and messy hair. Another one of their daily routines. 

"Hyung! Isn't taehyun just so- so.. you know? Theres no words to describe him because he is simply uncategorizable. That's how great he is! I'm in love." beomgyu lets go of taehyuns face eager to convey his feelings but not distracted enough to let go of taehyun. He reattaches himself to taehyuns arm and threads his fingers thorugh taehyuns. 

"Even his hand is so pretty! Wow!" He exclaims adoringly and brings their hands to his lips to kiss their interlocking hands loudly. 

Taehyun lets out an embarrassed yelp and pushes their hands back down before staring widely at beomgyu.

"Uhhh.." taehyung releases jungkook, sensing the strange atmosphere and looks to the slytherins for an explanation.

"So.. I'm not too sure but it might have to do with my drink. I might have accidently spilled something into my juice and I guess beomgyu drank it unknowingly?" Jimjn shrugs almost hesitantly and puts on his most innocent face. A pinch of the brows and a nuanced pout.

"W-what did you put in hyung?" 

"Amortentia. Haha..oops" 

"Oh my gosh" taehyun tries to face palm but beomgyu pulls at his hands. 

"Nooo! You can't hurt that face! Its mine!"

"Hahah..you're kidding right? Jimin-ah" jungkook asks in disbelief, eyes following the couple.

"Nope. Sorry." He shrugs his shoulder in fake apology. He wants to laugh so bad at this scenario but he doesn't want to ruin the act so he continues to put on his innocent face. The Hat obviously knew what it was doing when it placed him in the slytherins.

The slytherin sighs and looks outside. He knew something would grow wrong. The skies were never wrong in predicting a disaster. He only hopes it would reverse soon. Maybe the day would go faster if he napped. 

\------

Taehyuns point of view: 

"Hehe... I'm holding your hand" beomgyu giggles into his own palm while looking absorbed at their arms swinging with walking.

Taehyun takes a deep breath. Professor Sybil said something good will happen.  _ Was this what she meant? _ Yoongi warned against trusting the advice. Yoongi hyung is clearly right in this case. He now has to deal with his crush crushing on him. What kind of insane story is this? 

And while beomgyu professing his undying love for him was great, their situation wasn't the most ideal. Of all the wild fantasies where he and beomgyu ended up together he imagined, this was definitely not one of them. 

One would think that they don’t match even as friends, how could they possible be romantically compatible?

Hes aloof, quiet, choosing to stay behind shadows rather than explore life curiously like beomgyu. He's curt and his face rarely extends past a polite smile which is apparently also a cause of his usual social outcast . It's not that he wants to become one but he also chooses not to be bothered with the fickle gossip and what others think about him. So he never talks unless he talked to, never attends events without his friends, never offering his friendship to anyone. 

If one was to compare the two of them, he would be the total opposite of beomgyu. Forever wild in his pranks but always kind to his peers as well. He's always loud and bubbly, befriending the quietest and the rowdiest wizards and witches and everyone in between.

He can confirm, he was one of them. 

The two had first met on the train to hogwarts. His family was quite close to soobin’s family and namjoon was tasked with getting the two younger boys to Hogwarts safely. It could have turned into an awkward request but thankfully, they were all close and genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. So there he sat in the cart when the door opened and 3 wizards stepped in, one being extremely tall and bright, one having eccentric blue hair and a boxy smile in a ruffled uniform and a quieter shorter boy. It was quite surprising finally seeing THE yeonjun- soobin’s childhood crush- and his best friends flustered responses. 

Taehyung, the boxy smile boy had tasked himself with the introductions and filled the cart will silly jokes and comfortable chatter. Him, ever the observer, saw how pleased yeonjun and soobin looked just being next to each other and catching up while namjoon and taehyung excitedly talked about their vacation. His eyes finally landed on beomgyu, and was surprised when the boy was already looking at him. 

“Hi" 

"Hello,"

A silence sits on the shoulders and neither has anything else to say. He, himself wanted to give a good impression purely because he assumed soobin hyung and namjoon hyung would drag him into their friend groups and he didn't want to disappoint either of them. 

"Uhm-"

"Do you want jellies?" At taehyuns slight nod, beomgyu smiled widely and scooted close enough their thighs were touching. The boy searched deep in both pockets and dumped no less than 10 individually wrapped muggle jelly candies onto his lap.

" My friend, kai gets them for me. He’s starting here too, you know. But I haven’t been able to spot him yet..Here, ahhh" beomgyu excitedly tore open one packet and tapped the jelly against his lips.

It’s surprising, seeing how lively and talkative beomgyu really is compared to when he walked in, quiet and stiff. 

He blinks once. Twice. And then opens his mouth in which beomgyu deposits the jelly in. 

"Hey, I'm kinda cold. Can you share your robes with me? I kinda lost them getting here. I saw the cutest abandoned puppy on the corner of a store and left it with him so the dog doesn’t get cold in the weather. Anyhow I’m cold now, will you share them with me?

_ A puppy getting cold? _

_ It was summer outside. _

_ Maybe beomgyu meant it for the upcoming winter? _

He nods slowly, slightly concerned about the intelligence of the boy but pleased that beomgyu didn't seem to mind his quietness. Beomgyu flashes a beaming smile and pulls taehyuns robes around his shoulders too, lacing his arm around taehyuns and settling into his chest. 

Now, normally, he was not one for physical contact. He usually hated when people touched him without his permission, it was gross...but right now..it didn’t feel that way. It was kinda nice, having a warm and solid body next to him, even if it did make him feel hotter despite the cool air the train blasted out. 

Its strange how comfortable the position is but he doesn't want to dwell on it. So he just closes his eyes and rests until the train pulls up to his new school.

Despite having just met the boy, beomgyu was so friendly and inviting yet never too intrusive and always leaving him enough room. He grows to enjoy the company of the clumsy mischievous gryffindor so he spends the rest of his school life watching out for and joining beomgyu’s devious pranks 9 times out of 10 just so he can see the glee beomgyu gets from pulling off these stunts. 

There came a period of time where he grew strangely envious of beomgyu’s popularity and large friend group and for the longest time ever, could not figure out why. It was a disgusting feeling that gnawed at his thoughts every time he saw others greeting or leaning too close into the boys personal space. Sometimes he had the urge to physically distance them by pulling beomgyu a little closer to his body or sometimes the wickedness in him tempted him to hex them. But he always assumed it was because he didn’t want to lose a friend that had quickly become so dear to him. He didn’t want beomgyu to lose interest in him and find another fellow wizard to be affectionate and friendly with. 

The strange feelings became so ugly, he himself grew scared of them.  _ Why was he so willing to harm someone else? Did he enjoy harming others? Will soobin hyung, yeonjun hyung,and namjoon hyung not want to be his friend if they found out his evil desires? Would beomgyu turn away in disgust? _

It didn’t take long before he decided that none of them deserved to be friends and hang out with such a nasty wizard, so he made the hardest decision of his life- to top being friends with them. It’s scary just how dependent he was towards them that he wanted to nip the friendships now rather than suffer a heartbreak when they eventually find out his evilness and unfriend him later on. 

So he simply does that. 

He doesn’t smile and run towards namjoon hyung when he calls for him down the hall. 

He doesn’t answer taehyung’s invitations to hang out at hogsmeade together. 

He doesn’t report soobin’s whereabouts to yeonjun anymore

He doesn’t study or eat with soobin anymore.

And most of all, he doesn’t acknowledge beomgyu anymore. 

Time passes at an insufferable pace. His friends are at every corner waiting for him and patiently filling up the silence with small conversations one sidedly. Namjoon and taehyung look after him regardless, always slipping in little snacks and notes promising that they’ll be there when he is ready to open up. Yeonjun constantly manhandled him into hugs because taehyun would stiffly try to walk away without greeting him. Soobin would sit next to him quietly during meals despite looking out of place as the only hufflepuff in the ravenclaw seating and missing out on all the silly fun the rest of their friends had gathered at the other table. And beomgyu? His crush/best friend just looks at him in that understanding and patient way and left him unbothered. 

It took him a month of heart wrenching loneliness before he ultimately breaks down at the back of the library. His head was in his hands and he’s hiding behind the last book shelf, quietly sobbing and trembling. He had wanted to blame someone but all this stems from him, from his ugliness, and so he just cried harder in hopes that his sobs would drown out his thoughts.

He had barely registered a soft thunk that sounded to his left before he felt something warm, something solid, something familiar wrap around him.

“Oh taehyun...I’m here now” beomgyu tightens his hold on him. 

_ And he was.  _

_ Beomgyu was always there.  _

It felt like beomgyus physical hug was holding all his broken pieces together and in that moment, he realizes that perhaps he felt something more than just friendship. 

After the cry session, beomgyu had dragged him to dinner, filling the silence with updates on his silly adventures and close escapes. Unsurprisingly, his friends greeted him normally, politely ignoring his swollen eyes and red nose, ignoring the past months events. And he’s thankful for their understanding and willingness to receive him once more in open arms. 

It’s been a whole year since that revelation and he has chosen to run away yet again. He knows its love that he feels, he’s sure of it. Would being able to affectionately touch and show his love for his crush make him happy? Very much so, but he’s accepted that risking their friendship was simply not worth it.

So he doesn’t do anything. No cringey flirting like yeonjun, no lingering looks like soobin does. He just continues to do what he is best at, observe at a distance. 

\---

"Hyung, can you just lower your voice a little-" 

"W-why? Am I too loud? You don't like my voice??" Beomgyu drops their hands quickly and shuffles away, gathering some distance between them. 

"You don't like me? Makes sense, you are the prettiest here. Why would you-" beomgyu shifts awkwardly, rubbing his arm to replace the absence of taehyuns hand.

"No! You're not. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that '' taehyun reaches forward to clasp their hands together again.

  
  
  


Seeing beomgyus drooping shoulders and trembling lip was a sign that the boy was upset and that was 100% the worst result that could happen right now especially with such an unpredictable beomgyu. 

"Heheh! I knew it! You like me, right?" Beomgyu whips his head up and beams mischievously. He tightens their hands and swings them merrily. 

_ Of course he does.  _

"Phew..you’re not upset." He mumbles under his breath.

"Hm? Did I just hear the voice of an angel?" 

"What? Listen, can you just follow me quietly today? Wait don't be upset! Please. I-i'll listen to whatever you want when we're alone ok?" Maybe this request was too much for a boy normally as active and loud as a baby bear. 

"Anything?" 

"Yes" he'll rather fulfill any ridiculous favor alone than be subject to judging stares by his fellow classmates. Not that he can't handle whatever rumors are spread about him. He just doesn't want beomgyu being warped into this. It wouldn't be fair to dash all of beomgyus chances of meeting someone romantically. He doesn't think he can handle losing the love of his life but if beomgyu is happy with someone else, he will be too. 

"Mmm...OK!" He lets out a breath and nervously wipes some sweat off his brow. 

"I want a hug right now though!" 

"W-what?" 

"A hug!"beomgyu blinks those large eyes at him innocently. Taehyun gulps nervously and reflexively scratches his neck with the back of his nails. It’s his telltale sign of internal distress and nervousness. 

_ Its just a hug. _ He doesn't get why he's even so shocked when he's normally able to handle beomgyus bold closelessness without a falter in his masked indifference face. 

Beomgyu usually was one for physical contact and touch, always the one to initiate side hugs or holding hands. Whenever beomgyu decided to bless him with physical affection, his days always seemed a bit brighter and his stress level dimmer. But it was never enough and taehyun sometimes wanted to desperately steal some but he rarely had the courage or the confidence to pull it off. 

"Pleaseee???" Beomgyu's face inched closer, twinkling eyes shining bright. How can anyone deny the gryffindor when hes looking so soft and eager. He shuffles closer hesitantly lifts his arms to wrap around beomgyus waist. He places them softly and pulls the boy close enough that he can smell beomgyu’s subtle vanilla perfume. 

"Is this ok?"Before he even finished his sentence, Beomgyu immediately curls into the hug and eagerly wraps his arms around him.

He doesn't how he'll ever want to let go again. They fit so well together, their similar heights allowing them to comfortably settle into each others arms. He can hear the rush of blood in his ears from the embarrassment and feel his erratic heart pounding in sync with beomgyus. The idea that beomgyus fast heart beat could possible be caused by their contact as well escapes his mind because he can barely think of anything besides the feel of the hug. 

He imprints the feel of the hug into his brain- a feeling of warmth and safety.

"I'll listen to you, taehyunnie. I'll always listen to anything you want." 

His heart beat pulses so strongly, the vibration traveling throughout his whole body. He doesn't understand how soobin and yeonjun hug so casually. Surely, the effects of hugging isn't good for anyone's heart. 

But then again soobin and yeonjun are true lovers...him and beomgyu aren't. He needs to remember this beomgyu is not real. That his friend would never actually like him like this. That once the amortenia wears off, he'll just have to deal with one sided pinning again. 

The thought is so overwhelming and emotionally draining, he leans away and threads his fingers back into beomgyus slender ones. The gryffindor begins to whine at taehyun moving away but stops when his hands are filled with the ravenclaws. 

He commits the feel of their hands to memory too.

"You promised me, gyu. I'm going to trust you." 

"Yep!" 

"Alright, lets go. Divintation is in 15 minutes. Enough time to walk there without running." 

_ Thank merlins that all his classes today are paired with the gryffindors or else he would have a tough time explaining why he was in beomgyus class or beomgyu was in his class.  _

\------

Surprisingly, beomgyu hasn't acted out much during class. Yes, technically the boy wouldn't let go of their hands but the situation was still salvageable with hiding their hands under the table. Luckily, taehyun was left handed and was able to still hold beomgyus hand. 

And yes, he did have to sometimes stop taking notes to use his other hand to rub at beomgyus wrist in encouragement and pat at his crush’s hair occasionally.  _ But that's fine. Friends can touch at each others heads. That's acceptable, right?  _

Although beomgyu stayed quiet during class, he pouted often without hair pats and wiggled his shoulders in protest. Their cover was almost blown off when professor Sybil announced them to do tea readings. 

"What do you see?" The professor had said, towering over beomgyu, hair wild and glasses sitting skewed in her hair.

"Oh! Look it's my beautiful taehyunnies face! That tea leaf looks just like taehyuns eyes, dark and intense in color but also very very attractive-" 

"H-he means it looks like something will happen to my eyes professor! Its a bad omen!" He stutters over beomgyu, hand tightening around beomgyus. He prayed beomgyu wouldn't say anything. Prayed that the usual favoritism Professor Sybil had for him was enough to mask his panicked look and stutters. 

"Why, now that sounds very interesting!" She hums and smiles at them.

"Alright class! I think times about up. I expect you boys and girls to practice tea reading and no less than 3 scrolls describing what you see by next class!" 

Taehyun slumps in relief and glances at beomgyu. Said boy is already watching him and beaming, wanting a praise. 

"You did well, gyu" he ruffles the gyrffindors hair and begins to pack their bags. One class down, just one more to go. At least they know have lunch, he can finally relax. It shouldn't be that hard. 

  
  


Oh boy was he wrong.

  
  
  


"Was I good? Was I? Was I?" Beomgyu scots closer with each question and tilts his head in sync. Cutely, his hair flops lightly following the head bounce. He wants to run his fingers through the fluffs and smooth them out but he doesn't want to overstep his boundary as a friend. 

_ Because they can only ever amount to friends. _

"Yea" 

"Then give me another hug!" 

"What are you guys..." soobin looks at them questiongly, settled comfortably with his back to yeonjuns chest. Yeonjun looks equally surprised but with evident disgust on his face. Hueningkais face is twisted in a grimace and pink from the second hand embarrassment of having to witness his two friends being couple like. 

"Merlins beard! Taehyun ah! Did you finally confess?!?" Yeonjun exclaims excitedly while feeding his boyfriend a citrus chocolate. Muggle chocolate. Yeonjun must've asked kai to bring more sweets to fulfill the taller boys deep stomach. 

  
  


"No, I didn't" he detaches beomgyus hands tugging on his robes and scoots away. He really didn't want his friends teasing beomgyu about this later so he wants to avoid being touchy. But beomgyu clearly wasn't going to give it up for he nudges an elbow to his ribs and pouts with a frown.

"No" he says again once more, this time aimed at beomgyu. Beomgyu bites his lower lip in a bigger pout and stare at him definitely. His shoulder slump dramatically gives him the fakest sad look but still absolutely adorable look at him. 

He surrenders. 

He pats the space between his pretzel position and beomgyu eagerly climbs into his lap. Snuggling closer, beomgyu rests his head in the junction between his neck and shoulder and breathes him in comfortably. Arms instantly coming to wrap around beomgyus torso, he protectively hugs and runs his thumb in light strokes on the boys back. Beomgyu resonates his approval on the position by rubbing his head slightly and straddling closer if that's even possible. 

The hufflepuffs and slytherin gawk at them, lunch and dessert forgotten on the floor.

"What in the world-kai don't look at this adult scene! You're too young for this rated shit" 

"Hyung! I'm old enough-stop covering my eyes! I see you and soobin doing much worse things anyways. Stopp!"

“What?!?! We don’t do those kind of things!”

“I saw you doing it just yesterday! Soobin’s neck is literally filled with- muph!!!”kai struggles to breathe with his nose and mouth covered tightly with yeonjuns hands. 

"Taehyun.. what are you guys..no. Why are you guys.. you know if you're not dating?" Soobin waves him hands lamely at their position ignoring the growing tussle between kai and his boyfriend. Kai's loud screeches are enough to finally overpower yeonjun as the slytherin drops his hands from kai and covers his ears. Smirking, kai puffs out his chest before he remembers what was happening and he straightens his back in a concentrated stance. Yeonjun sticks out his tongue in reply and resumes his previous position, against the tree and arms full of soobin. 

"Long story short, jimin accidently gave beomgyu some amortentia. And he saw me first so I'm stuck with him." No, stuck was the wrong word. Because he's ecstatic that he can at least live out his dreams for at least one day.

Again, the feeling of his ugliness is back.But he pushes that away. 

"Are you serious?" 

"I am! Just look at beomgyu. Have you ever seen him look at me like this?" His voice is challenging. Because he knows beomgyu never does. How can soobin even doubt him after seeing beomgyu like this? 

"Yes- every single freaking-OWWW!" Yeonjun spits out, rubbing at his wounded waist. Kai lets go of yeonjuns tummy and looks at the slytherin intensely as if telepathically communicating with him. 

"We can tell. RIGHT?" The hufflepuff delivers a jabbing poke in the slytherins waist again and screeching when yeonjun chases after his fingers with chomping teeth. 

"Poke me one more time brat and I swear I’ll-” Soobin looks up at his boyfriend with a challenging look at what yeonjun would possibly do to his lovely younger best friend. Yeonjun watches his hufflepuff and lets out an exasperated sigh “ nevermind...anyways, we believe you"

"What’re you going to do now?" 

"What else can I do? I'll just have to play along with beomgyu until the effects wear off." Soobin gives him a look. He knows that look-eyebrows drawn tight and lips pursed-it's a look of pity and clear disapproval. He remembers giving the same look at the couple in front of him just months earlier when he saw yeonjun foolishly try to "win" soobin with jimins plan. The whole thing was ridiculous, seeing as how soobin didn’t need to really be won over, the hufflepuff was already just as deeply in love with him.. 

"Won't that be too difficult for you? You guys are together but only because of a potion?" 

Of course it is. He is reminded of this every time beomgyu seeks out his touch or smiles at him, he remembers how all the touches and sweet words are forced through beomgyus mouth. 

_ How disgusting of him to secretly enjoy it. _

"Haha.. I'll be okay" he manages before hiding his face in beomgyus shoulder. 

He doesn’t cry now that the bandaid over his heart is ripped open again by soobin hyung. He doesn’t cry but his shoulders tremble with his exhaling breath meant to calm his inner anguish and turmoil. Unconsciously, his hands tighten their hold on beomgyu to anchor himself. 

Almost as if sensing the ravenclaws discomfort, beomgyu presses a soft kiss to his neck. Its ticklish, especially with beomgyus bangs brushing his skin but just the mere touch of beomgyu lets him feel a little less lonely. 

He wants this kind of romance with his friend so bad. Too bad his friend would never love him like that. What is to like? How can he ever be with a star as bright as beomgyu. His mind runs wild with degrading thoughts as he shifts his face back to his normal bored look. 

He'll be fine. He's good at maintaining a cool facade. He looks up again with cool eyes and hiswith a tight lipped smile. If it was anyone other than his best friends, he would look indifferent and uncaring, but his friends can easily see through it. 

"Just confess to him taehyun. I'm sure it'll work out." The oldest encourages.

"Yea! It will work out!" Kai declares. 

"It’ll be alright taehyun ah" the taller hufflepuff speaks, still watching him closely. While soobin can't directly see his internal breakdown, years of childhood friendship has built up a sixth sense about others emotions. 

"I hope so too." Beomgyu isn't his, his inner mind repeats. 

_ It’ll be okay. _

_ It WILL be okay. _

\----

The mishap must've been spread amongst his friends fast. For his friends smirk and tease him whenever they pass in the hallway. 

"Beomgyu I need to go." He almost dances with the effort he's holding in to not dash into the bathroom. 

"Noooo. I wanna be with you" 

"Pleaseee just stay here. For one minute." Taehyun looks pleadingly at hoseok. Hoseok seems to have gotten the message and hugs a pouting beomgyu tightly.

" I got him- ouch! Hey! G-go quick" beomgyu gives a particular strong jab causing hoseok to wheeze. 

Taehyun dashes inside the bathroom and hurriedly does his business. He doesn't know how long hoseok can hold the gryffindor down and he certainly doesn't want the boy barging in and latching onto him in the bathroom. He rinses his hands harshly and doesn't even bother getting them dried, just wiping them onto his robes. Although he was usually a stickler for neat attire, this is one exception hes willing to make.

"Ok I'm back" he pants, exiting the bathroom. Its clear there was a struggle. Hoseok sits on a frustrated and flailing limbed beomgyu. Upon seeing his return, beomgyu gets enough strength to upsrup hoseok and fling himself onto taehyun. The impact of beomgyu on him is strong enough for him to back peddle to balance himself. 

"Damn, he’s strong." Hoseok gets up from his spot on the floor and brushes the dust off his robes and books. 

“Sorry hyung.” Hoseok waves the apology away dismissvely, mouth set in a heart shape, amused at the scene. 

"Taehyun! I missed you" beomgyu hugs him tightly.

"Well now. That is one heck of an amortentia. I'm ditching our study session taheyun. I don't think I can stand seeing you guys rub your couple-ness onto single me" the hufflepuff shivers in disgust and waves before walking away. 

"I missed you taehyun. Didn't you miss me?" Beomgyu repeats, rocking back and forth. 

"I did, I always do" he responds, allowing himself to be manhandled into the hug. The warm prescence in his arms feels so comfortable, hes almost willing to skip muggle studies to stand here forever in a hug. 

"Wow! The great taehyun missed me!" Beomgyu shrilly screams.

Their loud scene has drawn looks and judging whispers from neighboring peers walking to class. Remembering how public the halls were, he detaches himself and begins to walk to class with beomgyu in hand. 

Thankfully,they arrive to muggle studies in time just in time for the lecture. Professor Barbage splits them into groups and thats when upset beomgyu finally happens.

“Beomgyu, let go. Pleaseee, you have to join lee hyun sunbae’s group. And I have to join jungkook hyungs team.”

“Hey guys” Jungkook waves at them animatedly to which only taehyun responds to. 

“Nooooo I don’t want to be away from youuu” beomgyu says quietly, fingers tightening over his on their joined hands when he feels taehyun trying to pull away.

“Beomgyu, its just for an hour. Just go.”

“But I don’t want to be away for that long” The gryffindors eyes are slightly glassy now and his hands starting to give way to taehyun’s tough tugs to detach their hands. 

“I uh can just ask to partner with lee hyun sunbae instead if you guys want..” Jungkook said, looking uncertainty between the two, already starting to inch back to his seat. 

“No, beomgyu will go, right?”

“Is there a problem here, boys?” the professor loomed over them, his presence daunting and forgetting that beomgyu was acting bratty only because of the potion, he tugs his hand harshly out and away.

He hears a sniffle, then two, then a loud sniffle. 

Oh no..he’s upset beomgyu.

Hurriedly, he threads their fingers together hoping that will placate the older but it doesn’t work. . By now, the whole classroom is gawking at the pair of them and its becoming suffocatingly awkward being the center of attention.

“Professor, I think beomgyu isn’t feeling well today. Taehyun will bring him back” Junkook provides quietly. 

“Yes..He does look off. Well, get him out of here, boy. Don’t just sit there.” 

“Yes sir” he doesn’t try to hide their hands anymore, just stuffs their books into their bags and drags the upset boy out. 

\--------

  
  


"Taehyun? What’re you doing here? Aren't you guys heading to dinner? We were about to go just now-" The tall ravenclaws words falter when he sees his fellow ravenclaw piggy backing a tear streaked drowsy looking gryffindor. 

"Is that beomgyu?" Jin asks, head lain on namjoons shoulder. They look cozy and he feels out of place, as if he had barged into an intimate moment. 

But he’s so tired he doesn’t think he can reallocate himself and beomgyu elsewhere. He'll just have to apologize and hope they leave the two of them alone. 

"Yea, stuff happened and I'm too tired for class. Beomgyu too"

"Wh-you guys shouldn't miss dinner though-" 

"Ok, you guys look like you need rest '' Jin interrupts and gets up from a still surprised namjoon. He helps taehyun slide a dozing beomgyu off his back and tucks him under the thick ravenclaw blankets. He opens up his trunk in search of an extra blanket. He will just have to sacrifice good sleep and a soft bed for a day. 

“Taehyun..” beomgyu mumbles his name quietly. It has always been beomgyus sleeping habit, to talk in his sleep. It always feels a bit too personal, almost as if he was invading beomgyus private space. 

"Taehyunieee… i want a hug.." he whines in his sleep.

"Oh" Taehyun isn’t sure which hyung said it but he knows the situation is probably baffling. It seems the news hasn't spread to them yet. 

"Jimin gave him amortentia by accident. Im just taking care of him until it goes away" 

"Ahh. Wait- amortentia? Woah I always wanted to research about it-"

"We should get ready for dinner ourselves, right namjoon?" Jin interrupts, throwing the older ravenclaw a look when the ravenclaw stares at him blankly until he understands the signal and nods. 

"Er.. yes. We'll leave you two. In fact, I uh i'll sleep somewhere else tonight. In case you guys need space haha you know?" Namjoon manages out before jin tugs at his arm and waves at them while walking them out the ravenclaw dorms. 

"Taehyunnie.. pweasssee" beomgyu breathes out, rolling to his side. As much as he wants to cuddle right into beomgyus personal space, he knows taking advantage of his friends predicament to satisfy his desires would be too selfish so he settles for lying as far as he can from him. 

"I want a pat.." He lets himself have at least this. Just a simple pat on the head. 

Humming affirmatively, he pulls his hand out of the blankets and lightly thread his fingers through beomgyus gray locks. Beomgyus satisfaction is visibly evident as the boys eyelashes flutter lightly and smiles lightly. Knowing that beomgyu can't see him, he allows himself to trace beomgyus features in the air with one hand, making sure to never actually touch him. With the amber lightening from the fireplace, beomgyus face seemed to be the embodiment of the word beauty. Slightly waved locks, long eyelashes, a tall nose, plump lips. His other hand continue to stroke through the boys hair, watching his friends breath eventually even out.

"Sleep well, gyu" he whispers. His own body begins to relax, tired out from the long day of events. He too eventually falls asleep, hand still tangled in beomgyus hair, resting protectively. 

  
  
  
  


Cold.

  
  
  
  


Instinctively, he rolls around and pulls at the blankets to cover himself up from the unknown chill in the room.

"Mmm" a groan sounds to the left of him and he feels the blanket disappear. Slightly annoyed from the cold, he blindly feels around to locate the blanket again and feels something warm and solid. Something not cloth like, or pillow like, more like a hard surface. 

_ It’s not his pillow. _

His eyes pop open and whips his head to the side, just in time to see a beomgyus eyelashes fluttering open.  _ Oh no. _ Gulping, his brain speeds through a thousand comments on what best to say and its respective potential outcomes.

_ Should he just greet beongyu normally? Should he apologize for taking his hand away last night? _

Beomgyus eyes open. He stares, watching beomgyu's open and close drowsily and looking around the room, seemingly unbothered about being in a different bedroom. Slowly, the gray eyes orbite back to the center and focus onto him. He waits for the shock and questioning that never surfaces. 

_ Was beomgyu not surprised? Maybe the amortentia hasn't worn off?  _

"Morning" beomgyus left dimple peeks out with the small smile pointed at him. 

".. good morning." Beomgyu just looks at him normally and turns away, his arms in a stretched out position. His body curls inward as his arms lengthen upwards and his face scrunches in a sleepy yawn. After several seconds of stretching, beomgyu relaxes against the bed again and tilts his head to look at him once again, his eyes holding its normal mischievous glint. 

"If you wanted to sleep with me, you could've just told me, not kidnap me" smirking, he inches forward, shortening the gap between them. 

Flustered, he sputters out an incoherent response and shuffles further away. 

"I didn't! You don't remember what happened?" Defensively, he continues to scoot away, his back finally reaching the end of the bed. 

"No. What happened?" Beomgyu wraps an arm around taehyuns waist and yanks him close, saving him from falling. A squeak threatens to form from their sudden positioning.  _ Did beomgyu still have amortentia in him? Is that why he's still so physically affectionate? _ He swore he saw beomgyus normal eyes though. 

"You had amortentia. And you became infatuated with me..thats why you're sleeping here, cause you wanted to stay  with me," his eyes watch beomgyus face for a reaction. There is none. No gasping, no furious blinking, no body drawing away in disgust. 

"Hmmm"he can feel beomgyu humming. 

Huh? 

"You're not angry?" 

"Why would I be?" 

"You were forced to like me" 

"I do like you" If his heart was a drum, he feels like someone hit with a hammer for his body and mind is completely rattled. He knows beomgyu doesn't mean that. He probably meant as friends. He gathers the annoyance he felt in himself for even thinking that beomgyu would even like him back, he curls away stiffly and pushes against the warm chest on him. 

"I need to get to class" he says bitterly. Moving on autopilot, the ravenclaw gathers a new set of robes and stuffs his usual supplies- his wand, some notebooks and a ink bottle and feather pen.

"I'm going to go change. See you later" he feels so discouraged, he doesn't think he can maintain beomgyus presence. Without looking, he pushes the bag onto his shoulder and clutches the robes tightly before exiting the room. 

  
  


He does what he is used to doing-panicking and avoiding the situation. 

"You missed breakfast" taehyun looks up to see soobin towering over him literally, with hands crossed against his chest.

He shrugs. Anything to avoid being next to beomgyu. Even though he only had one days worth of being with beomgyu, he can already feel himself feeling out of balance from the loss of presence. There’s something off. Theres no gryffindor hanging off his arm. No gray haired boy asking cutely for approval and for physical affection as rewards for behaving. But thats all in the past. He can't be greedy for more. It's time for everything to return to normal. 

Soobin sighs, plopping into the library seat next to him. 

"I brought you some toast sandwiches. Hoseok hyung kept insisting that his bacon egged jam toasts are the best so I wrapped one up for you too. If you don't eat it, I'm going to bother you until you do" taehyun resignedly reaches for the sandwich so he can put it into his bag, which is pulled away from his reach. 

"Eat it right now. Don't put it away and not eat it. I wanna see you eating” Taehyun laughs at his friend’s rare commanding tone and nods. He munches the toast slowly, allowing the different tastes to take over. He hasn’t realized he was so hungry.

_ Maybe the emptiness in him could be filled with food.  _

"Now tell me what happened with you and beomgyu." 

"Nothing of particular significance"

"Bullshi- I mean nonsense. You avoided him already for a whole week. Beomgyu is wilting from your lack of attention ...Is this about the amortentia thing?" 

He chooses not to reply, just keeping his eyes focused on the scroll ahead of him while eating the sandwich.

But silence is approval.

"I guess I'm right. I don't want to butt in but..I don't like how both of you are making yourselves miserable. You're both suffering from the loss of each other. Taehyun are you even listening?" Soobin leans forward and snaps his fingers under taehyuns nose.

"Hyung.."

"Yea?"

"How did you gain the courage to confess your love to yeonjun hyung?"

"That..well I uh we got into a fight because yeonjun hyung was flirting one moment then ignoring me the next and in the heat of the moment, I just basically yelled at him for playing with my feelings. Can you believe he didn't know that I liked him?" 

"Yes. Yeonjun hyung is pretty dumb like that"

"Hey! Don't call my boyfriend dumb! Anyways I think the moral of the story was that we hurt each other by hiding our feelings. Kinda like how you and beomgyu are right now."

"But thats different. Beomgyu doesn't like me like how yeonjun liked you."

"I can't answer that but beomgyu can." 

"When did you start giving romance advice?"

"Since I started getting more experience than you."

"You only ever dated yeonjun hyung"

"Thats one more than you. Anyways, go talk to him. And finish the sandwich, I heard that eating does make you grow taller.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Soobin hyung was right, he wasn't able to label the heavy feeling in his chest before but it was definitely misery that he felt.

It’s not like he hasn't thought about making up with beomgyu but he never got the courage to do it either.

So he continued to miss meals and large friend hangouts with his hyungs unless he knew beomgyu wasn't there, which was becoming increasingly frequent, meaning that beomgyu was probably being considerate and missing out on food so taehyun can eat peacefully. 

He spends his time studying more to drown out his thoughts and sleeping more to finally escape his busy mind. Today is no different, except he had forgotten his notebook in the classroom and so he walks sluggishly towards the 3rd floor with namjoon hyung trailing after him so they can walk to and study together after he finds the book. 

As he approaches the room, he hears voices through the door cracks. Stepping a bit closer to identify the voices, he’s a bit surprised to see pacing beomgyu and jimin hyung sitting on top a table in a pretzel position lazily.

"Hes not doing anything though!"

"I’m telling you, he will. Let’s just wait a bit. If he doesn’t do anything, then we can try something else." 

_ Who’s he? What were they waiting for? _

"Ugh" Although he can only see beomgyu’s back, he can see the frustration rolling off the gryffindors shoulders, especially when his shoulders droop and his feet does the little stomps. 

"Don’t worry, I’ll help you. You know taehyun, he’s a bit slower on these things. By the way, I gotta praise you on your acting. You did pretty well faking the amortentia thing. I wasn’t sure you could pull that when we made that plan but your shamelessness pulled through.” Jimin snickers and flashesthe gryffindor a thumbs up. 

_ Huh? Why was his name mentioned? _

_ Wait… ‘faking the amortentia thing’.. _

_ What was faked? _

_ Amortentia? _

_ Did beomgyu and jimin hyung fake the amortentia thing? _

_ q _

"Hey!" beomgyu fakes a punch which the slytherin doesn’t even flinch, knowing that beomgyu would never really do it. “I know...taehyun likes to think a lot.. Its ok.”

"If you're so unwilling to wait, then you should just go for it first"

_ Go for what? _

"I want to but-" 

_ But what? What did he want to do? _

_ What does this have to do with the acting thing? _

_ Oh no.. did they know he liked beomgyu? And they pranked him with this? To see how he would react?  _

"Taehyun ah! Did you find your book?" Namjoon says finally reaching him.

The voices inside the room stop abruptly and he hears shuffling. 

_ It’s too late to run away now. _

The door is pulled open to reveal a wide eyed pair. The two must quickly understand that he had overhead everything as they look at each other worriedly and grimace. He and beomgyu watch each other, neither willing to be the first to acknowledge. Maybe its because he has always observed beomgyu, its clear from the unblinking stare and the parting of the lips that tells him that beomgyu is internally filled with panic. 

He doesn’t want to make this awkward. He could barely survive the both times he had avoided the older, he doesn’t want to make a situation where he is forced to do the same again. 

_ Maybe the best solution would be to just ignore the entire amortentia situation completely.  _

"Hey guys-oof" namjoon begins to wave at them but is quieted by jimins quick hand covering his mouth. Jimin tugs at namjoon harshly and power walks out the hall. 

"Taehyun ah" Beomgyu’s voice is strained, his face reflecting as much. The boy’s eyebrows are knitted in a frown and the mischievous glint he has grown to love is gone. Beomgyu takes a step closer, a hand paused mid raise indecisively. 

He makes the decision for him.

"Hey, I thought I forgot my notebook so I came back to get it. I apologize for overhearing your comversation with jimin. I should’ve known you would’ve done some kind of prank like this. I must say, it’s a pretty well planned one. I can confirm you were a good actor. '' As much as he wanted to diffuse the situation, his voice goes a bit uncontrollably high pitched. 

He winces at that.

"N-no! Taehyun ah- I "

  
  


"I came to check if I left my book here but I don’t think it is. I should get back to namjoon hyung, don’t wanna leave him hanging at the library. Do..do you want to come with us? I could uhm help you with that divination homework assigned last week if you want. You don’t have to come if you’re not comfortable but uh just know you’re always welcome to join..” his ramblings trail off, having said everything he could possibly say to fill in the silence. 

_ What else could he say to his crush that pranked him by pretending to be in love with him?  _

Honestly, he would run away and dig a hole to bury himself in because its absolutely horrifying and embarrassing to be on the receiving end of the prank but he can suck it up if it meant being able to mend their shaky friendship again. 

“So I should get going now. Unless you want to come… you know?”

“Stop thinking taehyun.”

“Ok” Left with nothing else to ramble about, he stares blankly at his shoes. 

"Come" beomgyu turns around and sits on the chair next to the one jimin was previously sitting on top of. He follows reluctantly, knowing that the conversation will probably be one he had tried to avoid. 

_ Maybe Beomgyu miraculously didn’t discover my crush?  _

He really hoped he acted the way any other person would’ve acted if their friend had a magical accident and obsessively fell in love with them. 

"Go on then" taehyun sits stiffly, allowing a feet in between them. He needs that extra space in case he needs to make a quick exit. 

"I know you like me"

_ Wow. _

He draws in a big breath and he knows his face clearly breaks the masked indifference he tried so hard to maintain this whole time. Beomgyu scoots a little closer. He doesn’t move away, there’s nothing to hide away from now. Beomgyu had ripped the bandaid over the taboo subject cleanly all at once. 

"When did you know?"

"A few months after we met on the train. Soobin hyung always used to say that he wished yeonjun hyung would look at him the same way you look at me. I used to be so confused about that until I started paying a bit attention and noticed that you really were always looking at me. It was always with a different feeling, sometimes with humor, occasionally with exasperation when I make a messy situation but you always offer to help, and always with adoration and fondness. In the non platonic of course.”

_ Embarrassing _

He closes his eyes as he feels his face blossom in red. He wants to deny it but there really was no use in doing so if all his other friends had pointed it out to beomgyu. Reflexively, he uses the back of his nails to scratch his neck. He doesn’t get far before beomgyu gently holds his wrist and lower them onto his lap and rests them there without removing his hand. 

  
  


"You always look away when I look at you and pretend to be doing something else. That's kinda why you never notice that I stare at you in the same way you look at me. " 

_ Beomgyu looks at him the same way he looked at beomgyu..? Did that mean that beomgyu likes him?  _

The corners of his lips turn slightly up and his eyes crinkle slightly. Beomgyu mirrors the look, smiling angelically. He feels beomgyus hand rubbing over his wrist soothingly. His mind and heart are literally about to soar when he realizes..

_ Wait.. Was this another prank?  _

His smile pauses.

“I really do like you. I’m not lying, I swear...Please say you still like me back..I know I did something inexcusable with the whole prank thing. I’m sorry.”

“You really like me?”

“Yes.” He’s met with beomgyus firm eyes burning intensely. He gets up to sit close enough where their thighs touch and pulls the surprised gryffindor into a hug. Hesitantly, beomgyu’s arms come to circle around his waist, resting at an awkward angle on his back. 

But it’s just as warm and welcoming as the first time he felt on the first day they met at the hogwarts train. 

“Then theres nothing to forgive. I like you too.” His eyes flutter close as he soaks happily in beomgyus embrace. He feels beomgyu breathe out a shudder and grip tightly at his robes.

“I’m so sorry taehyun..” his robes wetten slightly where beomgyu’s face laid buried in his shoulder. “I really am..I just wanted something to happen and you weren’t doing anything” 

Hiccup.

“I didn’t know how to approach the topic to you so I just wanted both of us to be able to approach it naturally..It was such a dumb idea” 

Sniffle.

“I’m so sorry.. I’m sorry taehyun.” The sound of repetitive apologies and quiet crying fill the room. He hates seeing and being unable to soothe the older but he well knows the gryffindor needs to get it out of his system. He rubs his hands lightly on beomgyus back, truly understanding how regretful beomgyu is. As the crying subsides, he pulls away, observing how pretty beomgyuy looks even with red cheeks and wet eyes. He wipes the tear stained cheeks gingerly, loving that he is finally able to openly love him. 

“I get it.”His hands caress the boys cheek and he leans forward to press a soft kiss to where he wiped the tears away. “Feel better now?” He hums pleased when beomgyu nods, the mischievous glint starting to return. The gryffindor gives him a light smile which he returns easily. 

“Do you wanna hear how it happened? It was kinda funny actually.”

\----

The slytherin couple lay cozily in yoongi’s bed, drunk in the presence of each other. 

"See! I told you it'll all work out" the shorter slytherin says, swinging a leg over his boyfriend and laying his head on his shoulder. Their friends were quite surprised seeing beomgyu and taehyun happily eating and cuddled next to each during dinner, especially since they were avoiding each other before. It seemed the amortentia thing did work, he claims no less than 50% credit of getting them together. 

"But thats beomgyu and taehyun. Wasn’t the potion for namjoon and jin?" 

"Hm? I never said it for them. It was meant for taehyun and beomgyu the whole time." 

"Ah" Yoongi lifts his hand to bop his nose. “Don’t do that again, what if something bad happened? We don’t want the polyjuice incident thing happening again.”

"Don’t worry, it won’t happen again! Besides, I never actually fed him any amortenia. I faked it so beomgyu could get closer to taehyun. I still have the bottle." He says proudly, producing the vial from his pocket robes. 

"Seriously? Beomgyu did well acting then" 

"Yep. I wanted to give him some tips but clearly he was already good at being thick skinned." 

"You're definitely the pro at that" yoongi bites back teasingly. 

“By the end of all this, I’m definitely going to be THE best wizard matchmaker. Maybe I should start a business like that.”

“What do you mean ‘by the end of this’?”

“Oh i’m not stopping until ALL my friends are happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the story was ok 😅
> 
> I'm not sure if I ended beomgyus and taehyuns part well but I thought it was fitting that taehyun wouldn't really hold a grudge if it came to beomgyu. And I purposefully tried to avoid any rated scenes because they're too baby for that. 
> 
> Anyhow, it was fun to write and I would gladly appreciate comments. I'm planning to write jin and rms, I dont have a solid plot yet for it so any ideas would be welcome.


End file.
